An organic light-emitting diode (abbreviated to OLED) display panel has many advantages including active luminescence, high brightness, high contrast, ultra thin thickness, low power consumption, large viewing angle, wide range of operating temperatures and the like, and is an advanced, novel tablet display device that has been applied widely.
The current OLED display panel mainly comprises an encapsulation substrate (glass material) and an array substrate on which an OLED device is formed. A sealed structure is formed between the encapsulation substrate and the array substrate by means of encapsulation technologies, thereby protecting the OLED device on the array substrate against water oxygen erosion from the outside. During the operation of the OLED display panel, the OLED device therein would inevitably release a large amount of heat. To increase the heat dissipation ability of the OLED display panel, at present, a layer of heat diffuser plate usually covers a side of the OLED display panel, such as a side of the encapsulation substrate which is opposite to the array substrate. However, this plate will inevitably increase the overall thickness of the panel.